The Silver Haired Girl
by 224235
Summary: A girl who tries to forget her past now has 13 brothers. is this change for the good or for the worse? will the brothers open up that scar in her heart that is healing or will they help cover it up with a band-aid to make it heal faster. FIRST FAN-FIC


"Ring..

ring..

ring-"

" ...Hello?"

Hey honey, great news! I am getting remarried and you are going to have 13 new brothers!

"...WHAT!?"

I am Amor Hinata and that was the phone call that changed my life forever.

Last night i was packing until 10 because today i was moving in with my new family today. i woke up at 7 this morning excited that i get so many new family members. so excited that i skipped to the bathroom to get ready. i stood in front of the huge body mirror and started to get ready for the thrilling day.

ten minutes later i stood in front of the mirror again to check if i looked okay. i was wearing a short light blue sun dress with my long greyish white tresses falling from my shoulders like a waterfall. looking at my crystal blue eyes that are framed with long thick eyeslashes i nodded my head in approval. then walking out the bathroom door to get my personal suit case with my camera in it so i could post a video later of my new song on YouTube.

it is now 8:30 and i have just arrived at my new home. let me just say that this place was huge! i was buzzing with excitment of meeting my new brothers. i wonder if they are all kind or if they will like me. my thoughts was cutt short when a adorable pink haired boy ran up too me with big brown eyes full of energy.

"hello! Im Wataru Asahina, are you my new Onee-chan?"

he was so cute! i thought i was going to squeal with how cute he is!? "yes! i am Amor Hinata its great to meet you wata-chan!" and with that i ruffled his soft cotton candy hair giving him a smile. his eyes got even bigger if that was even possible.

"Big sis is so pretty! hey, hey! want to see my big bunny in my room?"a man in his 30s came up behind my new little brother pating his head.

"wataru wait a little bit she hasn't even made it inside the complex yet. you must be Amor Hinata. its a pleasure to meet you i am the eldest son Masaomi." i stared at him with curios eyes probably longer than i should have but soon smiled and said my playful "nice to meet you" instantly his cheeks are covered with a slight blush but disapeerd in a second.

" well Amor-chan why dont we get inside and you could put you stuff in your room and wait a little bit so you can meet everyone else."

"O~Kay!" masaomi grabs my suit case for me and i say my thanks. when we dropped off my suit case and we talked and bonded he explains that he is a doctor and how surprise we both were about how their mom and my dad are going to get married. we made idle chit chat and i explain to him how i am a youtuber and sing for a living even though i am only 16. i trusted this person he is really kind and funny i thought to my self maybe he could be in one of videos? after about an hour and half we walk to meet all of the brothers who even took the day off just to meet her. at the floor above the living room she stops because she is so nerves that her legs are shaking. jeeze were did all my excitement go to meet them?! she thought. Masaomi stops and notices her shaking in place with a nerves face since its his job as a doctor to notice when things are wrong.

"Amor-chan? are you alright? your shaking!"

"y-yes... Im just a little nerves" giving him a weak smile compared to the beautiful smile that graced her delicate features when she first meet this silver hair beauty. he smiled and grabbed a pink and blue bunny out of his coat pocket and brought it up to her face. her crystal eyes widen and she smiled a heart melting smile hugging the bunny close to her chest, instantly making a sheet of pink cover his face.

" thank you masa-nii! its so cute!" she giggled.

" now are you ready to meet your new brothers?"

"ye~s!" they walked down the stair with wataru holding her hand. she looked at the 11 brothers who were sitting on the couch chatting away.

when they all noticed her it became silent. the boys were staring in aww at there new sister.

"h-hello my name is Amore Hinata. please take care of me." she smiled the most breath taking smile they have ever seen and her voice was so beautiful to the ears is just wants to make you hear more. a few started blushing like crazy, wondering how they were going to be able to live with such a beauty.

the first one to end the silence and come out of their daze was a attractive white hair man who just glomped on the small girl "My name is Tsubaki but please call me Onii-chan~! ohh i didnt know my little sister was going to be this cute." amor stiffened up and stared shaking like crazy scared out of her mind. tsubaki noticed this and let go."hey little sister are you alright?" the girl ran towards masaomi and stood behind him. Amor was terrified of being touched by older guys she doesn't know since that accident a few years ago when she was 14.

a person who looks similar to tsubaki came and hit him on the head instantly "look what you did you scared her!" he turned his attention back to their new sister who was now being comforted be wataru and masaomi trying to figure out whats wrong then the girl spoke up "sorry for running away i just don't like being touched by older guys i don't know" all there expressions softened from their alarmed state. tsubaki the stepped forward a little "im sorry amor-chan i didn't know, i will be more careful." he feels like he needs to protect this girl even though he barely knows her. little does he know that is what every one is thinking.

 ** _PLEASE REVEIW MY FIRST FAN FIC IF U LIKE IT I WILL WRIGHT MORE(: THANK~YOU!_**


End file.
